


Sands of a Broken Timeline

by BlackThornCrown



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackThornCrown/pseuds/BlackThornCrown
Summary: Follows along the lines of the current timeline, but some things may change.
Relationships: Cassie Cage/Original Male Character(s), Jacqui Briggs/Takeda Takahashi, Jade/Kotal Kahn, Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Original Female Character(s), Kung Jin/Original Male Character(s), Kung Lao/Original Female Character, Liu Kang/Kitana (Mortal Kombat), MK/Original Character(s), Mileena/Scorpion, Rain/Original Female character, Sonya Blade & Johnny Cage
Kudos: 8





	Sands of a Broken Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Lol whoever is reading my stuff, y'all are probably tired of the Mortal Kombat Fanfics. Well too bad, I have a deep love for this game. That doesn't mean I agree with the writing of MK 11, I'm just working with what I got. I'll probably start to add more warnings, and/or tags/names/characters when things get more explicit, and deeper.

China, Articka   
She walked through the harsh winds that carried sands, her taking steps in front of the Lin Kuei Temple. She could barely recognize the place, as so few of her Lin Kuei family were there in the training field. She walked to the Grandmaster’s room, knocking cautiously as to get answers. She could hear little of what was happening, but the voices inside sounded familiar enough.  
“Grandmaster?” She spoke up.   
With her soft-spoken voice being heard through the door, a small crash sounded off behind it. Her worry surfacing as she burst through the doors, her poisoned needles drawn in one hand, and her other instinctively reaching for her hairpin to protect her grandmaster from his enemies. She saw only two people in the room, Kuai Liang, who was standing mid-walk to the door, a look of shocked awe on his face, and a much different looking Grandmaster Hasashi sitting at the tea table with a look of disdain.   
She blinked in surprise as she put her weapons away, her bowing at the Grandmasters in a show of respect.  
“Pardon my intrusion Grandmasters.” She spoke up, still bowed. “I heard a crash and assumed the worst.”  
“Fantasia…” She heard her Grandmaster speak; his voice laced with disbelief. Her standing up to be addressed properly, only to be brought into a tight, strong hug. Her hesitantly hugging back as she did not understand why he was holding her close. Her cheeks slightly flushed as she felt like they perfectly fit into each other’s arms.  
“It is so good to see you again.” He separated from her, his arms still around her as if to make sure she would not go anywhere.   
“I am not sure what you mean Grandmaster.” She was confused but did not complain about the affection she was receiving from him.  
“If I may interrupt,” They heard a throat clear as Grandmaster Hasashi stood up.  
“Ah, yes, apologies Hanzo.” He separated completely from her to face his former enemy. “I know you have many questions still; I will answer whatever questions you have of me.”  
“Well, first is who is this woman before us?” Scorpion eyed Fantasia suspiciously.  
“You do not remember me Grandmaster Hasashi?” She frowned, obviously hurt by him not remembering her. “We usually play Shogi when you visit.”  
Scorpion again eyed her suspiciously, not letting her gain an inch of leeway as she spoke with him. Sub-Zero placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her down, as he spoke. “This is Fantasia Hanzo.” He motioned towards her. “She was one of my proteges, she became a good friend of your future self.”  
Fantasia gave both of the Grandmasters a confused look. What did her Grandmaster mean by Future self, and was? Wasn’t she still his protégé? Why did Grandmaster Hasashi not remember her? What was going on around her right now?  
“I see,” He spoke calmly. “Then I will try my best to understand all of this.”  
This seemed to be the end of the conversation, as the two Grandmasters bowed in respect to each other. It was once Scorpion had left that Fantasia confronted Sub-Zero.  
“Grandmaster,” She spoke up. “What did you mean by Future self?”  
He turned to her, remembering that due to the situation, Fantasia did not know of the timeline being disrupted. Him frowning as he looked at her, a longing look in his eyes for the briefest moment before he let out a calm breath.  
“Fantasia, you are not in your original time,” He stated. “You are in the future, and in this future, you had been killed trying to protect the Lin Kuei.”  
Shock and horror had replaced her original calm demeanor. 

Outworld, The Kahn Palace   
She looked around the room, it covered in dust and the torn-up stuffed animals and clawed at walls. She remembered throwing a tantrum at not being a part of the tournament. She remembered scratching up the walls, but not the dust. She used the window to leave her room, looking around as Outworld seemed to have changed overnight. Everywhere was empty, everywhere except the Colosseum, where there were many people around and on the throne of the Kahn, instead of her father, was Kitana. Mileena’s eyes widened in disbelief, as all outworld cheered, standing by her, even Baraka and the Tarkatans. Shock consumed her body as she watched them celebrate and paraded around. What had happened to her father? What was going on?   
There were the questions that came to the forefront of her mind, as she backed away and out of the Colosseum. She needed to run, she could feel it inside her bones, whatever was happening, she knew it meant death for her. So, she ran, out of the capital, her first instinct was to head to the Tarkatan camp but remembered that Baraka had now sided with Kitana. He and the Tarkatans would not be a sanctuary for her, so she slowed and stopped, just at the point of the deserts, and only a few feet outside the city.   
Mileena had realized something, something that she had never considered with Shao Kahn around. In the clearest truth, she no one, and nothing. She was alone, with nowhere to go or be safe. Not completely at least.   
“Mileena……” She heard a voice speak to her from behind.   
She looked around for who had spoken her name, her sais drawn out in a defensive stance. Yet, no one was there.   
“The Flesh Pits….” She heard it again, eyes wide as it seemed the voice was trying to lead her to a somewhat safe area. So, she did what it said, running to the flesh pits.   
It didn’t take long for her to find them again; it was like a second home to her if she was honest. Slowly she walked the room, seeing other bodies, almost exact to her own. Clones of Kitana, some were even made with different species from just Tarkatan.   
“Table….” She heard it once again, her slowly walking to the table she had first taken breath on.   
On the table there was another clone, she was fully grown, but smaller, and slimmer than that of her or Kitana. She looked almost exactly like Kitana, long black hair, tannish skin, pouty lips. She looked like a true sister of Kitana, but there was something off about her, she could smell it, it was in her blood. She heard the footsteps of many people come from the corridors. Quickly she picked up the smaller clone, quickly hiding from the intruder, watching intently as a group of people walked into the room. There were two women in the room, the others were men she recognized as those who had died in battle in the invitation. The women also looked familiar, the two dressed in blue, and green.   
“Empress,” The woman in green spoke up. “Shall we destroy this place?”  
“Yes, Jade,” The woman in blue said. “We will not let Shang Tsung use this place again.”  
They were Kitana and Jade, she should have known. Only Kitana would have wanted to destroy Mileena’s birthplace. In all of the commotion of Kitana’s team destroying the pits, she quietly escaped the place.   
“The jungle….” Mileena heard the voice again, and followed it, the new clone in her arms.   
She ran as fast as she could through the trees and brush of the jungles. Running around instinctively looking for portals to Earthrealm. Her finally finding one and rushing straight through it. Her appearing just outside the White Lotus temple. 

NetherRealm, Lava Lake  
She walked the edge of the fire like lake, her patrol for new revenants very slow and boring. Even as a revenant Mileena hated patrol duty, annoyance clear on her face as the only solace she had was that the bastard Quan Chi was too busy to bother her. The demon sorcerer had suddenly developed a strange interest in her. Mileena was soon broken from her thoughts when she heard the bubbling of a new revenant rage against the silence. She kneeled ready to help the newest soldier out of the lava. Surprise filled her as the one who arrived before her was none other than the yellow ninja Scorpion. She moved quickly, pulling him out of the molten liquid.   
She set him against some lava rock wall, her checking on him to see if he had fully become a revenant again. She brushed the left-over lava off him, he had not yet gained consciousness from his arrival. He looked so different from the last time she had seen him, then again the last time she had seen him, he was a younger revenant. Soon the sound of footsteps echoed the halls, Mileena panicked and hid him behind one of the monuments around the lake. Her quickly going back to her post. In walks, Quan Chi, upon seeing his face, her stomach turns and dread physically appeared on her face, it hidden away by the porcelain mask she wore.   
“Mileena,” He smirked at her. “I see you are on welcome duty~.”  
Disgust filled her being as he spoke to her, she had not liked the attention he had decided to give to her. It felt wrong, like a Greek bearing a gift during the Trojan war. He walked closer to her, a wide smile on his face.  
“Kitana does not trust me in court.” She spoke almost bored. “So, she decided to give me the most boring job she could think of.”  
“Then maybe I could relieve some of that boredom?” He advanced on her, catching the woman off guard.  
Mileena stepped back from him, reaching for her sais to protect herself. However, when she reached for them, she felt chains wrap around her wrists tightly, a green light on them. Fear filled her, something she did not know she still had as a revenant. She looked up at the sorcerer as his smile became wider, and his eyes carried nothing but malicious intent. Before he could advance on her more, she saw a different burning hot chain wrap around her waist as she was pulled back away from the horrible man. Scorpion stood between the two, rage in his eyes, not just from the fact that there before him was Quan Chi, but at how disgusting the bastard truly was. The two men glaring each other down.

China, Articka   
“Frost murdered me?” Fantasia questioned Sub-Zero. “She betrayed the clan because she wanted to become Grandmaster?”  
“Yes,” He spoke calmly. “She has become power-hungry, and beyond ambitious.”  
Fantasia frowned looking into her cup, she had never thought that Frost would betray them. Even with her premonitions, she always thought Frost was like her sister. She was some of the only family that she had at this point. She knew that Frost hated the constant underestimation and the holding back in sparing that Kuai Liang would do. It wasn’t that he was a poor mentor, nor a horrible one, it was more of she needed a stricter and tougher teacher. One that never held back when sparing, one that would not be easy on a student even when they are giving their best.   
“Fantasia?” He sounded concerned at the spacing out of the girl before him.  
“Huh?” She looked up from her cup, looking straight at her Grandmaster.   
In her spaced-out state, she had forgotten how close they were with each other. How close they had been sitting side by side to each other. In just a quick turn to the side of her, she was face first in his chest. Her face flushed brightly, it was rare when her body felt any kind of heat anymore, but each and every time she was around the Grandmaster, that deep heat inside her would spark to life.   
She felt a cool hand on her forehead, and the other on her cheek. Kuai Liang tried calming her as she seemed to become flustered by him. She worried he could hear her heart, as it beat so loud, she could hear it like a war drum. He was so oblivious to the effect he had on her. It wasn’t that it was unpleasant, like the remarks that Johnny Cage tended to bring up, but it was that she liked his touch. It was that she liked his touch far too much, and that was the only problem she had with the Grandmaster. He brought out a heavy thirst from her, and it felt like only the ocean could quench it.   
Though this was quite different from before. He had never been so close to her before, it felt like, he was not the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, it felt like he was Kuai Liang right now. Like he was himself in front of her.


End file.
